


Domino

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: Maybe there will come a time when I gather enough courage to face you once again with a smile. Until then we can no longer fix the fallen domino of love. Until then I will continue welcoming this slightly cold morning by myself.The two went from bestfriends to lovers but what happens when the love between becomes slightly uneven? When problems starts stacking up and finally one piece sets off the others, everything starts to fall like a domino?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 12





	Domino

‘不平等的爱, 慢慢倾斜Domino的伤害’ 

_How is it that this statement could not be any more true? When did it start? Who was to blame? Was it you or me? Neither of us even know. All we know is that the end for us is certain, tied with a goodbye. Thank you for your love. Thank you for showing me all those memories we painted together. Thank you, although its farewell for us now. ___

__Sicheng stared at the phone for the nth times now. _No reply still. Maybe he’s busy again? _His eyebrows furrowed, focus no longer on the book opened on his lap. Sighing, he decided to switch to Instagram to take his mind off the unneeded doubt. To his surprise, the male who Sicheng was so anxiously waiting for a reply from had posted a story. Hesitantly, he tapped into the story, trying to convince himself its probably work related. He frowned further from what he had saw. Jaehyun was happily visiting a bar with his other 97 liners friends. He had enough, turning his phone off and chucking it under his pillow before heading out of his room.___ _

____“Kun Ge…” Sicheng said softly catching the attention of the man who was strumming a guitar._ _ _ _

____Noticing the solemn mood of the younger male, Kun placed his guitar down and patted the open space on his bed, gesturing Sicheng to sit down._ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong?” the older male asked with concern. Sicheng grabbed the pillow and clenched it tightly shaking his head. Kun had spent enough time to understand  
Sicheng enough. He reached out his hands and patted the younger male’s head. “Alright. Let’s go for a change in mood. Why not we have a steamboat party with the rest of the members tonight.” Sicheng just slightly nodded without vigor only to be pulled up by his leader who quickly got to work, messaging the rest of the members to get dressed. Soon enough everyone gathered at the shared area of the dorm, dressed and ready to go._ _ _ _

____The rest of the members immediately understood the situation when they saw the sunken mood of their chick. It was then in their head they all had the same mission.  
To cheer Sicheng up no matter what. _ _ _ _

____Meanwhile on Jaehyun’s side, the male was constantly zoning out, mind elsewhere despite his friends’ chattering. _Should I reply? I wonder if he’s alright? _With his thoughts occupied by that special person to him, he downed another shot.___ _ _ _

______“Slow down Jaehyun. Since the start you’ve been out of it what gives?” Bambam asked, snapping Jaehyun out of his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Probably his boyfriend again. As usual. Seriously Jaehyun relax a little. I’m sure a little break would not hurt. Better than suffocating the poor guy.” Mingyu added._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe the alcohol was kind of kicking in or maybe it was the thought that he was too attached to Sicheng but Jaehyun raised his voice a little. “I’m trying! I can’t help how much I like Sicheng but im holding back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His friends was taken aback by his sudden outburst. The calm and patient Jaehyun was no where to be seen. Jungkook tried to ease the mode a little by pushing a cup of water at his same aged friend. “Alright big guy, we know how much you love Sicheng. Actually we’re all just curious who’s this guy that could make our kind and chill Jaehyun turn into the hulk. Say how about bringing him along the next time we meet?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun took the cup of water, brows bent in a threatening angle. It was not that he didn’t want to introduce them but the thought of Sicheng getting even further from him… he couldn’t take it. It scares him how much he loved that man, how much he could be holding back the one he loved from so many things. Sighing, he opened his Instagram application to see that the whole WayV had posted stories of them at a steamboat restaurant. One of the story showcased a slightly tipsy Sicheng, acting cute to the other members and Ten who was happily clinging onto the adorable male. The slight possessiveness reappeared. He tapped on Sicheng’s contact._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun: You went out?_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no reply. He tried to call Sicheng multiple times. The 20 calls were not picked up either. His mood went sour, standing up, he left the group without saying anything. Heading to the cashier, he paid for his friends before leaving. He flagged a cab and told the driver to head to a location before sinking down into his seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______The WayV members hung out until rather late and were quite energetic from their drinks. Sicheng who had low alcohol tolerance had it the worst out of them. He laid his head on his arm, face flushed. “Hey… Why is Jaehyun so cold nowadays? He barely replies and even ghosts me sometimes. I asked if he would like to go on dates, but he always says he’s busy. Then I would find out he’s out with others. Is he tired of me?” as he said this, a dejected look appeared on his handsome face.  
The rest of the members hated seeing him sad, after all he was always there to support them when needed. However, they couldn’t say anything either, everything Sicheng had mentioned was true. They had noticed that Jaehyun had stopped visiting their practices and would often turn away, ignore them when they bump into each other. The calls had become lesser. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucas was the first to break the tension, unable to bear the tension. “There’s no way. Look at how long you guys have been together. Besides it’s a known fact how head over heels he is in love with you.” Sicheng gave a slight smile but anyone who knew him could tell it was one filled with sadness. The alcohol was starting to get to everyone so Kun had called their manager to come pick them up but upon reaching their dorm, they were caught by surprise at Jaehyun who was sitting on the floor at the door. The rest of the members took the hint and went inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sicheng who was not in the mood to talk, afraid he would say something bad, tried to escape into the dorm but was grabbed by Jaehyun. “We need to talk.” He said sternly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two stood in silence for a while. Jaehyun spoke up first. “Why didn’t you pick up my calls? Why didn’t you reply me?” His tone carried a hint of sadness._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sicheng bit down on his lips. Opening them, closing them, finally before his voice came out. Not looking at the man before him, he said, “Why is it you are blaming me for doing what you did… You always said you were busy, I believed you. Told you to rest well but you would always be out with others. Your replies are late, short. I had to initiate but …” Sicheng didn’t know when but tears had started falling down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun fell silent. “Say are you tired of this? Is it I’m annoying now? Am I doing enough? Tell me… Please…” Sicheng said, sobs coming out at this point._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun want to hold the shaking man before him but he knew he fucked up, he clenched his hands so tight, nails dug into his flesh. “I didn’t want to hold you back… I never did stop loving you. Even now. But I thought this love would soon become a burden, slowly suffocating you. How I wanted you for myself. But I know I can’t. Ever since I started to see how bright you were shining in WayV and was able to stand on your own, I feel I should hold back. I didn’t know it would hurt you.” Saying this he felt his heart clench, tears started to fall too._ _ _ _ _ _

______Was this the love seeked out by the masses? Gradually becoming out of sync. The once picture-perfect love started shattering piece by piece like a domino._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sicheng took a deep breath, holding back his tears, he forced a smile. “I see. Now I can finally see how uneven this love of ours is. You loved me so much more than I had. I’m sorry. Taking your kindness and love to be a bitter pain. I’m sorry. If only … No. Let’s break up, Jaehyun. You deserve someone better. I was really, really happy. I can’t keep hurting you. I love you.” He was shaking but he finally knew, no matter what, this was an ending they could never escape._ _ _ _ _ _

______The tears fell even harder now. “Can we at least hug once more? It’s been awhile Sicheng.” Jaehyun said opening his arms which Sicheng silently went into. After a few moments, they pulled away. How much they wanted to pull each other back, just to feel that warmth again. “Thank you my bestfriend. Really thank you Sicheng. I love you.” Jaehyun said, as the other male walked into the dorm, watching the closing door just like their ending._ _ _ _ _ _

______As the door closed, Jaehyun fell to the ground, crying his eyes out. Sicheng’s legs gave way and he slid down the door, the cries he desperately held back finally came out. Upon the commotion, the members came out of their rooms only to be shocked by a crying Sicheng, even Bella had walked over, pressing her head at Sicheng’s side, in attempt to cheer him up. Ten noticed the crying outside when Sicheng’s cries muffled down and took out his phone to immediately call Johnny to pick who he assumes to be Jaehyun. It was clear what had happened, but nobody knew what to do they could only silent watch their friends break down in front of them. After much persuasion, Lucas managed to drag Sicheng back to their room, who slowly reached out for a polaroid and a camera, clutching it in his arms. The photo showed two beaming adults with their arms across each other in a place filled with beautiful fallen atumn leaves. The tears had once again reappeared, along with the constant muttering of ‘I’m sorry’ Lucas quietly patted his shoulders, “If it’s time to let go, we have to let go Ge.” With that he went to his side of the room leaving Sicheng to cry his heart out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both of them knew it was nobody’s fault. Both of them knew how much they loved each other. However, both of them also knew what has toppled can never be fixed._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Maybe there will come a time when I gather enough courage to face you once again with a smile. Until then we can no longer fix the fallen domino of love. Until then I will continue welcoming this slightly cold morning by myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS JAEWIN COME BACK YOU BESTFRIENDS T.T


End file.
